1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting entry processing system used in a tablet type handwriting entry/display device having a display portion and an entry tablet portion integrated into the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, handwriting entry/display devices have been widely used in information processing fields. Usually, the conventional handwriting entry device has a planar display portion and entry tablet portion integrated on a display unit. This type of device is called an "integrated type entry/display tablet". A user writes various information, such as characters, symbols, and the like, on a coordinate entry portion by using a stylus pen.
There are known handwriting entry/display devices having the integrated type entry/display tablet on the market. These devices are referred to, for example, in COMPUTERS WITHOUT KEYS" by Dennis Normile and J. T. Johnson, on pages 66 to 69, August, 1990, POPULAR SCIENCE (magazine).